1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication control system for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a communication control system including a plurality of vehicle-mounted devices and a plurality of control units for controlling the vehicle-mounted devices. The control units could be interconnected by a vehicle-mounted LAN (Local Area Network) for exchanging data therebetween. Since the LAN interconnects controllers that serve as the control units, it is referred to as a CAN (Controller Area Network), and is used to transfer data between the interconnected control units (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-115717 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-299431).